You never know
by Kenzie Jadenwie
Summary: Some people might think I'm all sugarhigh, happy and hyper all the time, but the truth is, I'm not... I can actually get depressed...


**Varden:** This is Marin's first oneshot so she hopes that you will like it. It contains shounen-ai.  
**Marin:** I have a phobia for "very intimate relations" so don't expect anything dirty!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters. _Emily, Mariah and Hilary can burn in hell._ (n.n)

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

Some people might think I'm all sugar-high, happy and hyper all the time, but the truth is, I'm not. Sometimes, I get depressed for some reason.  
And then I mean really depressed. I don't smile. I don't laugh. I don't do anything. Well, I do sleep a lot when I'm feeling down.  
It helps a little. The others know when I'm depressed, but the most annoying thing about it is that they don't do anything to try to cheer me up.

_'When someone else is depressed, I cheer that person up. When I'm depressed, no one cheers me up. Nice friends I have, ne? Yeah, right.  
__No one cares. Just because I'm all quiet when I'm down, it doesn't mean that I want to be left alone... trying to cheer myself up...'_

Right now, I'm lying on the livingroom couch. Maybe I should sleep a little? That usually helps. Nobody's home but me anyway...  
I close my eyes as I slowly fall asleep, thinking about what I can do when I wake up...

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Rei P.O.V**_

I love the park in the summer. It's so green and the air is fresh and clean and the water in the pond is sparkling in the sun.

_'I really don't like it when Max is depressed. He's supposed to be happy, but he's not. Sure, everybody can feel a bit down from time to time,  
__but when Max gets depressed, it's almost like he avoids everyone and want to be left alone. So I don't know if I can talk to him or not...'_

"Rei? Are you there? Rei?"  
"Wha?"

My thought were interupted by a hand waving infront of my eyes. I look at the hands owner with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Ty?"  
"Is something bothering you Rei?"  
"What? No. Why?"  
"You've been ignoring me and you looked worried over something. Now, tell me. Is something bothering you? And don't you lie!"  
"Fine, I'm worried about Max. He has been depressed for a whole week now, but he hasn't told us why.."  
"I'm sure he's fine. If he want someone to talk to, he'll come to one of us. You know that."  
"I know... But anyway..."

I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and pull me close into a hug. Just for you to know, Tyson and I started dating a couple of weeks ago.  
It wasn't expected, but it just happened. I had a premonition that something was going to happen that day, but I didn't know what.  
To be honest, I had feelings for him for quite some time before we actually got together. I mean, how could anyone resist those stormy blue eyes  
and that midnight colored silky hair of his? Although mine is silkier! Ha ha! Ehem.. -_clears troat_- Anyways, if it wasn't for the almost overcrowded bus  
we went on to get downtown to buy some groceries, my feelings for him would never have been revealed. Do you know how embarassing it was  
to have him pressed up against me? Even though there was some space left in the bus, people seemed to insist on squeezing us against each other.  
It was kinda uncomfortable so I hugged his shoulders and turned us so we both stood with our sides against the wall. It was a little more comfortable,  
but we were still squeezed against each other. I realised I still had my arms around his shoulders and that made me blush. I blushed even more when  
he put his arms around my waist. We looked into each others eyes, and it was then I noticed that he actually liked me back. He drew me closer and  
mouthed to me: 'I love you'. He blushed and I also blushed when I mouthed back: 'I love you too', but we didn't kiss since the bus stopped and everyone on it  
went off. Including us. We went to the store and bought our groceries and instead of taking the bus home, we decided to walk. On our way home to the  
apartment Tyson, Kai, Max and I shared, we finally shared our first kiss. It was sooo sweet! -_chuckle-_

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked. I snuggled his cheek before I answered while smiling:  
"I though about our first kiss, that's all. It was so sweet!"  
"Not as sweet as you are, my love." Tyson said before he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I slid my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

Most people tend to stare at gay or lesbian couples when they're kissing or making out or whatever in public. It really annoys me. But right now, I don't have  
to worry since I'm wearing loose-fitting clothes that hides my muscles and I'm also wearing my hair in a loose braid and not in the wrap as I normally  
do and that makes me look like a girl from behind and from the sides. Yay, for looking feminine! But looking feminine can also be annoying.  
Especially when you're in a club and every single straight guy thinks you're a hot girl and tries to get into your pants. When they finally realise that  
you're not a girl, but a guy, they make up excuses to get away as fast as they can. But when I'm with Tyson, all of the guys leaves me alone. -_smile_-  
Because of the need for air, we slowly separate. We rest our foreheads against each other as I say:

"Wouldn't it be great if Max found someone who could cheer him up when he's depressed and everything? Then we could go on a double-date."  
"Yeah.. Or a triple-date if Kai ever finds one."  
"When do you think that will happen?"  
"Well, by judging of how he is with people now, it may take a VERY long time."

I chuckled before our lips met again.

_**Rei P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'Every time they go and buy groceries, I ask them to buy some strawberrys for me, but do they ever do that? No! I have to go and buy them myself.  
__Yes, I like strawberrys. Got a problem with that? I really don't know why I like strawberrys so much, but I like them anyway.'_

I open the front-door with my keys since no one seems to be here. I did ring the doorbell just in case, but no one came and opened.  
I closed the door behind me and took of my shoes. I go into the kitchen and put the strawberrys in the fridge. I'm the only one of us who eats  
strawberrys so I don't have to worry about them disappearing. On my way to my bedroom, I suddenly hear a whimper coming from the livingroom.  
I walk into the livingroom as I hear another whimper. I walk over to the couch to see Max lying there while slightly tossing and turning with tears falling  
down his cheeks. I grab his shoulder and shake him slightly but he doesn't seem to wake up.

"Max?"

I ask as I shake him again. This time a little harder. But still, he doesn't wake up. I walk around the couch and kneel down next to him. I notice that  
he's paler than usual. He's almost as pale as me, or maybe even paler. I grab both his shoulders and shake him as I say a bit louder:

"Max!"

His eyes snap open as he stares up at the ceiling. His breathing is irregular and tears are still falling from his eyes.

"Max?"

I ask softly. Well, at least as softly as I can, and he slowly turns his head to look at me. Quickly, he rolls to his side, facing the back of the couch,  
as I let go of his shoulders. He curls up slightly before he says in a soft voice that sounded both scared and full of tears:

"Go away..."  
"Max, what happened? Did you dream about anything?"  
"Leave me alone..."  
"I won't leave until you tell me."  
"Leave... Please?.."  
"No. I know you're depressed and I told you I won't leave. What did you dream about?"  
"A labyrinth, okay? I dreamt about a labyrinth! Now leave!" Max yelled as he turned to me. _'Woah, that was one heck of a mood swing!'  
_"What kind of a labyrinth?"  
"..."  
"Since you're crying, it couldn't have been an ordinary labyrinth. Did you get out from it?"  
"...No..." He said quietly and looked at the ceiling.  
"Why?"  
"Every exit I found got blocked... I couldn't get out... And everything was dark... I've had this dream before..."  
"You have?" Max nodded in answer.  
"Did you get out then?" Max shook his head. Tears started to fall from his eyes again as he turned away from me again.  
"Max-"  
"Leave me alone... I mean it.."  
"Do you dream about the labyrinth every time you're depressed?"  
"I said leave."  
"Max."  
"Shut it! Are you deaf! I said leave me alone!" He yelled at me.  
"Every time you're depressed, I know you want someone to talk to! I've tried to talk to you but you keep avoiding us all the time!"  
"You lie.."  
"Look into my eyes and tell me that I lie."

Max turned towards me and looked into my eyes. The spark he usually have in his eyes was gone and they looked almost...dead...  
He searched my eyes, trying to find at least small hints of lying. When he didn't find any, his expression turned into an almost worried one.

"You..you're..you're lying.." He stammered. You could clearly tell that he didn't belive his own words.  
"No. I'm not lying Max and you know it."

Max looked at me for a while before he suddenly got up from the couch and he had almost walked out from the room when I caught his arm.

"Max? Why don't you want to talk to me?"  
"...It's not that easy... I've had depressions like these for a long time and... no one has ever wanted to talk to me before until now... I'm not used to this..."

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'Why won't he just leave me alone? He's not supposed to care... No one is...'_

I feel Kai let go of my arm but, before I'm able to walk away, he hugs me around my shoulders from behind and rests his head on my shoulder next to my head.

"Well, sometime has to be the first, then." he says.

He let go of me as I turned around to face him. Those crimson eyes can really see into your soul... I can almost feel it... I rest my forehead on his shoulder as I say:

"The labyrinth wasn't the only thing I dreamt about..." I feel his eyes on me as I continue:  
"In my dream, there was also this old house in the middle of the labyrinth. It looked haunted but I walked inside. There were a lot of doors and I heard  
sounds coming from behind them but when I opened the doors, the rooms behind them were empty.. But there was one thing that was different today from  
the other times I have dreamt this dream.."

I looked up at Kai. He looked back at me with a look in his eyes that told me to continue.

"There was this boy.. He seemed to be about 10 years old or something. His hair was light silver-gray with black streaks and his eyes had the colors  
cerulean and crimson mixed together. He was only wearing a knee-length white tunic with long sleeves. He walked up to me with a single red rose in his hand.  
He held it out and I took it. He smiled a sweet smile at me and I smiled back. He stepped closer and closed my eyelids. When I opened them again,  
I was standing alone in the labyrinth. The house was nowhere to be seen and I looked down at my hand. I still had the rose the boy gave me.  
I felt a presence behind be so I turned around and there he was... I have no idea who it is, but he have been haunting me in my dreams during all of my depressions..  
I started to run but he ran after me. He was getting closer and closer and he was just about to catch me when luckily, you woke me up..."

I rested my head on Kai's shoulder again and I raised my hands and clenched his shirt as I started to sob. He put his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"You're..you're not supposed to care...you're supposed to-to leave me all alone until my de-depression is-is over... That's what everyone e-else have done..."  
"I'm not like everyone else."  
"...I've noticed th-that..."  
"Anou... How about I'll try and cheer you up?"  
"...It won't be easy... I don't find anything funny during a depression..."  
"I'll try anyway. And don't tell anyone I did this." Kai lifted my chin up and I looked at him. '_What is he going to do?_'

He lent down and I thought he was about to kiss me but instead, he grinned and rubbed his nose against mine. He pulled away and Man, was I blushing!  
His grin went wider as he said in a childish and very un-like Kai voice:

"Me make widdle Maxie go blushie! Yay!"

I stared at him for a few seconds with a shocked expression on my face before I burst out laughing. I can't believe Kai used baby-talk to cheer me up!

"I take it as it worked then?" Kai asked with an amused tone in his voice. I nodded and slowly stopped laughing. I looked at him as I said:  
"You bet it worked." I laughed again. I rested my head on his chest. Suddenly I feel his arms around me tighten as he places his cheek on the top of my head.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

'_Hearing Max laugh is like hearing an angel sing... But I know he can never be mine... I don't even know if he is like that.. But it feels so good to have him here in  
__my arms, and I don't want to let him go... Not yet... I've been waiting for a long time for a moment like this..._'

"Kai? Is something wrong? You're shaking.."  
"I'm fine."  
"No, something is wrong and I know it." He brought his head away from my chest to look at me. "Tell me."

I turn my head away to avoid his eyes. '_What am I supposed to tell him? I can't say "I love you" just like that... Oh crap!_'

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

I see a small blush stain Kai's cheeks and I feel my heart-rate rise:

'_Does he have feelings...for me too?... Well, there's only one way to find out.._'

"Kai?" I ask and he turns his head to look at me. The blush is still on his face.

'_It's now or never..._'

I close my eyes as I lean up and press my lips against his. '_My God, they're soft! Wait, is he-? Is he responding?_' I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

'_I can't believe it! He's kissing me! By his own free will! That must mean he have feelings for me too.._'

I let my arms slid down and instead I hugged him closer to me by his waist and I felt his arms slid around my neck. I carefully poked his lower lip with my tounge  
to beg for entrance. As carefully as I had poked his lip, he opened his mouth slowly to let my tounge enter. We had a little battle, and I won.  
After a while, we separated because of the lack of air. We looked at each other, panting slightly.

"Ai...Aishiteru...Kai.."  
"Aishiteru Max.."

We both blushed and smiled at each other and I saw that the spark in his eyes had returned with full force. I caught his lips with mine and I heard the front-door open,  
but I didn't care. And neither did Max...

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Rei P.O.V**_

"That's weird.. The door is unlocked."  
"Maybe Max or Kai is home and forgot to lock the door?"  
"Hmm.. Could be." I said as I opened the door and we stepped inside. I locked the door and took of my shoes as I heard Tyson gasp. I turned around to see  
that he had stopped dead in his tracks just outside the livingroom, staring at something. I walked over to him just to see what he was looking at.  
I too gasped at what I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes! The pheonix and the turtle were kissing! They broke their kiss and turned to look at us.

"What?" Max asks. He smiled and Kai smirked at our facial expressions.  
"Eeeeehhh..." Was my answer. -_sweatdrop_- I mean, what are you supposed to say? "Anou... I thought you were depressed?"  
"Thanks to Kai. Not anymore." Max said and looked at Kai and to our suprise, Kai smiled a true smile! They leaned their foreheads together and I said:  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone. Come on Ty." I said as I grabbed Tyson's arm and dragged him away from the livingroom.

_**Rei P.O.V (end)**_

"Thank you so much for being here for me Kai... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here..."  
"You know Max, I've been waiting for a long time for a moment like this.. I've wanted to tell you that I love you, but I never found the right time..."  
"Seems like I told you first then." Max said and giggled. Kai silenced the giggling by capturing Max's lips with his own. Kai slowly walked backwards and pulled  
Max with him until he hit the couch and they both fell down on it. They continued their lip-lock for a while before they separated.

"I love you.." They said in unison smiled. Max put his head on Kai's chest and closed his eyes as Kai hugged him tighter and stoke his back.

He fell asleep quite fast and he was back into his dream. He was inside the house with the boy he had seen. The boy walked over to him and again,  
he gave Max a single red rose. But now, the boy started to change. A white shimmer surrounded him and Max had to shield his eyes because of the small burst of light  
that emitted from the boy. The light faded and he looked up to see a white rose being held out to him. He looked up further to see the owner of the hand.

_"Kai?"_

He asked and Dream-Kai stepped closer to him and Max took the rose with his other hand. Dream-Kai put his hands on Max's hands and pushed them together so  
the two roses were held together. Dream-Kai leant down and placed a kiss on Max's forehead before Max slowly awoke from his dream...

_**Kai P.O.V**_

'_I can't believe he's mine... My tenshi..._' Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I spot two roses on the table. One red and one white, tied together.

I reach out my right hand and grasped them. I slowly sat up and moved Max so that he half-sat, half-lay in my arms. I gently grabbed his chin and kissed his forehead.

'_I have never noticed until now, how beautiful you look when you're asleep..._'

Suddenly, I feel Max stir. He slowly opens his eyes and I put the two roses infront of him. He senses the smell and his eyes snap open completely.  
He caught sight of the two roses and stared at them wide-eyed. He sat up completely in my lap and continued to stare at them as I gave them to him.

"What is it Max?" I asked worriedly. "Why are you staring at the roses? Is something wrong?"  
"It's just like in my dream..."  
"What dream?"  
"The one I just had. The boy I told you about gave me another red rose. After he had given it to me he changed into you and you gave me a white rose.  
You put your hand over mine and put my hands together so I held both roses in the same hand. Just before I woke up, you kissed my forehead..."  
"Well, I kissed your forehead now before you woke up."  
"You did? So that's why it felt so real..." Max said and blushed slightly. That made him look even more adorable. I hugged him towards my chest and nuzzled  
his hair. He giggled and turned his head towards me. He put his arms around my neck and we kissed one more time before we told Rei and Tyson that we were now officially a couple. Rei got all star-y eyed and grabbed our wrists and dragged us towards the cloak-room. He told us to put on our shoes and we did so.  
When we had put our shoes on, Rei grabbed my wrist and Tyson grabbed Max's before they dragged us outside.

"Where are we going?" Max asked.  
"Double-date!" Rei exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

**Marin:** There you go, my first (and maybe only) oneshot.  
**Varden:** Feel free to complain about it. Both Marin and I think the oneshot sucked big time.  
**Marin:** -_nods_- 


End file.
